


How Far Do We Fall?

by HannibalAteMyHeart



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fights, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler References, Other, Plot, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalAteMyHeart/pseuds/HannibalAteMyHeart
Summary: Sebastian meets y/n, someone who is embedded in history affecting his master. Will y/n be able to help the manor flourish, or will she be a hindrance? If y/n can't remember her past then how will her presence affect the work his master takes great care in completing? Many uncertainties plague the future, will everyone be able to come together in order to face them?
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Kudos: 6





	How Far Do We Fall?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Author Ren here, this is my first long story -- and my first time writing in quite a while. I do expect this story to turn out to be up to 10+ chapters, so please be patient with me! Hopefully everyone enjoys this story and if anyone has any (constructive) criticism please leave it in the comments! Also!! This chapter is pretty short in my opinion, but the next ones will be longer! This is just an introductory chapter!! Think of it as like a preview of the story! The next chapter will be much longer, so don't worry! I will also put previews of the next chapter at the end of each chapter from different characters perspectives!

“Hm..?” Sebastian hummed as he ascended the winding stairs in the foyer.  
He glanced out a large window which peered into the manor garden. 

“It’s raining? How peculiar. It was set to be rather sunny today..” he observed to himself.  
He continued up the stairs but came to a halt just as soon as he started. He took a few steps backwards down the stairs to look through the rain spotted glass again. 

“Is that…?” he started before his eyes grew wide. 

He hurried down the stairs and through a back hall into the kitchen, from there he could take a small door to exit from the back of the manor into the garden. He grabbed a small umbrella on his way out so his uniform wouldn’t get soaked in the downpour. He scanned the plants searching for what he had spotted.

“There you are..” he smiled to himself a bit as he spoke.  
His eyes had landed on an elegant cat, her fur was a midnight black and she seemed well kept. He squatted down to get closer to her level. 

“Hello little one, what are you doing out in the rain?” he asked, not expecting an answer.  
She tilted her head at him slightly and moved so she was completely under the umbrella. This made Sebastian smile widely. 

“You should not be out in this weather, I’ll bring you inside but you’ll have to be quiet and patient when waiting for me to return. But I believe you can do that, isn’t that right?” he mused at his one-sided conversation with the small creature.

“Mew..” she responded quietly before moving closer so he could pick her up.

Sebastian had to admit, there was something that seemed different about this particular cat. She almost seemed to understand him, although he knew better. Cats couldn’t understand English, and while they were smart creatures they were unable to make calculated responses. 

“Let’s get you inside where it’s dry and warm..” he smiled as he lifted her gingerly into his arms. 

“There we are, let’s make haste before the mater requires something of me.” Sebastian grimaced as he began the trek to his room. 

He was exceedingly careful while making his way through the manor, he knew being spotted would be a tricky situation to navigate. When it came to any feline visitors his master was not a fan. He often made Sebastian release the cats back outside, and on the off chance Sebastian was not around his master took it upon himself and threw the cats out as he was allergic. Sebastian would not let that happen this time, he knew he needed to be careful and cautious when hiding her. She was one of the most beautiful cats he had the pleasure of smuggling in. Her coat was dark and soft as silk, her eyes were a bright amber color which lit up the room, and her voice was like music with a slight lilt in it.  
Sebastian stopped midway down the hall to turn his head to the side and listen. He listened intently for a few moments before realizing what he was hearing. It was a low wine at first and the slight sound of rattling but he knew the sound well. A few seconds passed before he spotted Mey-Rin speeding down the hall on a cart. It seemed she had fallen again and was now on the verge of colliding with him. He quickly hid the tiny visitor he had brought in and readied himself to stop the cart from crashing into anything and causing more work for him. 

“Mister Sebastiannnn!! Watch out!!!” Mey-Rin half yelled half sobbed as she approached.

Just as the cart was about to slam into Sebastian he stepped to the side, as he did so he grabbed Mey-Rin by the back of her uniform and pushed his foot forward just enough to adjust the cart’s path. With Mey-Rin off of the cart and no weight to keep it moving the cart slowly rolled to a stop. Sebastian sighed as he placed Mey-Rin on the floor, helping her stand.

“Th-Thank you!” She stuttered, seeming dazed.

“Please see to it that it doesn’t happen again..” Sebastian said quickly, eager to get to his room. 

Soon after making sure the clumsy servant had collected the cart he continued to his room. He was almost there when he heard the ringing of a small bell – his young master was calling him. He grimaced a bit and hurried into his room. After placing the cat on his bed he frowned sadly at her.  
“Remember what I mentioned about being patient? That applies here, I will return as soon as possible. So will you wait for me?” he asked seeming guilty.

“Meoww” the cat replied as she curled up in the middle of his bed, near one of his pillows. 

She seemed to be willing to stay in one place and wait. This made Sebastian smile and seemed to put him at ease a bit. He knew she would be there for him waiting when he returned. 

“Thank you little on-“ he was cut off by the ringing of the bell. He nodded at her politely and hurried off to tend to his young master’s needs.  
-  
-  
-  
Sebastian returned after the evening chores had been completed, and his master was laid to rest. He had been antsy for most of the evening. He knew she would be waiting for him but when was the last time she had eaten? Was she cold? Did she have some sort of illness from being in the rain? All these thoughts swarmed his mind as he rushed to his room. He took a deep breath before entering. As he opened the door he greeted her with a smile. His eyes scanned the bed first, which was empty. Next, he looked around the corners of the room. 

“Who are you, and where is she?” he said, quickly putting up his guard.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of the introductory chapter!  
> Chapter 2 Preview:  
> Who is this mystery person who has appeared in my room? What is her business here? And most importantly -- where did the cat go?? - Sebastian
> 
> See you in chapter 2! <3  
> \- Ren


End file.
